


Cornfield

by SPN12479



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Female Dean Winchester, Older Sam Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Young Dean Winchester, gender swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPN12479/pseuds/SPN12479
Summary: 20 minutes and I have no idea how it happened, but there we were, lost in a cornfield in the middle of nowhere.





	Cornfield

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever AO3 post. I wrote this as a 'challenge prompt' for a friend of mine. I hope y'all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

**Prompt:** It only took us 20 minutes and I have no idea how it happened, but there we were, lost in a cornfield in the middle of nowhere.

**Universe:** Supernatural Characters: Sam Winchester, Deaged Gender Swapped Dean Winchester

**Character Pairing:** Sam/Dean, Wincest (established relationship)

 

 

They were driving down a long stretch of road in the middle of some small Kansas farm town with nothing but flat lands and cornfields as far as the eye could see. Sam was behind the wheel and Dean was leaning against the passenger door, arms crossed over her chest, staring out the window. Silent and brooding.

Sam glanced across the silent car at his sister. He didn’t think that their disagreement earlier had made her that upset. _Apparently I was wrong_. He glanced over at her again before slowly, tentatively, reaching out to touch her arm.

Dean recoiled as if she had been burned. Sam couldn’t help the hurt look that came to his face.

“De?” he said softly, not really expecting an answer.

Dean remained silent.

“De please talk to me.” Sam tried to keep the desperation and hurt from his voice. “Please tell me what’s wrong.”

He wasn’t prepared for her to whip her head towards him, blonde hair flying. Her eyes blazing.

“Really?” she sounded annoyed. “You _really_ don’t know what you did?”

“No.” Sam shook his head. He frowned when Dean scowled at him before turning her body back towards the window.

Sam sat there in silence while he mulled over the events of the day, going over everything that had happened leading up to them getting back in the car.

“… Is this about the hunt?” Sam ventured a guess.

The car swerved as Sam was not prepared for how fast the small body across the seat turned towards him.

“You had NO right.” Dean practically hissed. “NO. RIGHT. To do that to me.” Sam was taken aback by her words.

“I was just looking out for you.” he was confused. Why would she be mad at him for that? She had done the same before the change.

“I can look after myself.” Her voice low, almost a growl. “I’ve been doing it for years. What’s different now?”  

“The difference Dean is that you’re not  _ that  _ Dean anymore.” He regretted the words as soon as they had left his mouth.

“I’m not  _ what _ ?” Dean seethed. “The only difference with me now is that I’m a  _ girl _ .” 

“You’re not just a girl though!” Sam’s voice was getting louder. “You’re  _ fifteen  _ now De. You’re like a foot shorter than you were before. You’re still getting used to this new body.”

“So what? You’re saying that I can’t do my job? A job I’ve been doing almost my  _ entire  _ life?” her face was getting redder the angrier she got. “That I can’t do the SINGLE most important thing that I’ve done since mom died?” her voice broke. “That I can’t protect Sammy?” a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

Sam could literally feel his heart breaking at her words.

“I didn’t – “ 

“Pull over.” She voice quavered slightly.

“What?” Sam was confused now.

“Pull  _ over _ .” She hissed. “Either pull over or  _ slow the fuck down _ .” Her voice threatening.

Sam wouldn’t admit it, but he pulled over on the side of the road, scared that she would do something rash.

He hadn’t even come to a complete stop before she had flung open her door and running into the cornfield as fast as she could.

“De wait!” Sam called after her. She ignored him and he watched her disappear into the tall stalks of corn, barely able to see her path as she ran through.

Sam gave it about five minutes before he couldn’t wait any longer. He locked up the car and ran towards the place he had seen Dean enter.

“De?” he called out. He had lost her trail a while back, no more broken stalks to guide him. “De please come out.” he started running, feeling the panic rise in his chest as the only sound he could here was the buzz of insects. 

“De!” he didn’t bother hiding the panic he was feeling now. His heart beating so hard and fast Sam was almost positive that it was going to burst from his chest. 

“De please!” his eyes swept frantically around him. “Please come back! Where are you?!”

Sam could feel the panic attack rising and forced himself to stop his search and breathe. He needed to calm down or he would be useless to Dean and himself.

As he began to regain his composure his ears picked up a very faint crying. Not wanting to startle whoever it was, he began slowly, silently making his way towards the sound.

*****

Dean ran. As soon as the car had slowed enough that she wouldn’t get hurt she was out of the car and running. She heard Sam call out to her but she ignored him. She couldn’t deal with him right now. She couldn’t deal with these emotions.

_ Stupid female hormones.  _ She thought as she swung her arms out in front of her, breaking corn stalks as she went.  _ Why’d he have to go and say that shit? Why couldn’t he just let it go and let me do what I always do? _

She began to slow, weaving in and out of the corn instead of through it. She wiped the tears from her face. Which she soon deemed pointless as they seemed to never end. 

She could feel her heart pounding inside her chest as she tried to catch her breath, still hitching with every sob. 

She could hear Sam calling for her but she ignored it. She didn’t want to talk with him. Didn’t want to be near him. She knew he was just looking out for her. That he wanted to keep her safe. And she knew she was in the wrong here, she just needed some time. 

_ No time in the world will make any of this easier.  _ She sighed softly and began to wander further into the field. The tears slowing. She could hear the panic in Sam’s voice as he continued to look for her. The panic in his voice, the worry, made a fresh set of tears fill her eyes and cascade down her cheeks. 

She let out a small sob before taking a few more steps forward and collapsing on the ground, curling into a ball and letting her emotions take over.

*****

Sam could hear the sobs getting louder as he approached. He slowly, cautiously, pulled the corn back and saw Dean’s small body curled on the ground, shaking with each sob. The sight before him broke his heart even more with each sob. 

He knelt down slowly and softly. He reached out and ran his hand up and down her back gently.

“De?” his voice was soft, gentle. He didn’t want to upset or scare her off again. When she didn’t try to move away he inched a bit closer, gently running his hand over her hair. He still couldn’t believe how soft it was no matter how many times he touched it.

He was surprised when he felt her lean into his touch. He took that as a sign that it was okay for him to continue. He gently took her into his arms and rested her in his lap. He stroked her hair and rocked them gently, whispering softly into her hair. 

“I’m so sorry De.” He placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. “I’m so sorry De.” His voice hitched. He felt Dean grip his shirt and bury her face in his chest. He could feel the tears soaking through his shirt and her body tremble against his.

“… ‘m sorry.” She whispered so soft that Sam almost didn’t hear.

“You have no reason to be sorry De.” He pulled away enough to see her tearstained face. He gently brushed her hair behind her ear. “I shouldn’t have overreacted like that.”

“You didn’t overreact. I did.” Dean took in a shaky breath and looked at the ground. “I shouldn’t have freaked out like that. I shouldn’t have had a meltdown over something so stupid.”

Sam lifted her head so he could see her face and gave her a small smile.

“You have every right to have these emotions. You’re going through a lot physically, emotionally and mentally right now. You’re trying to adjust to these changes and I shouldn’t expect any different.” He leaned down and kissed away her tears and then her nose.

Before he could pull away Dean lifted her head and captured Sam’s lips in a heated, almost desperate kiss. She felt Sam hold her tighter and pull her closer, his fingers carding through her hair, gently caressing her head. 

She gripped his shirt tighter and deepened the kiss. It was almost frantic, the way she was trying to get even closer to him, like she needed this kiss to bring the life back into her.

When Sam pulled away she let out a small sob and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. 

They sat there, Dean in Sam’s lap, clinging to him, and Sam holding her close and soothing her with gentle touches.

*****

“How long have we been out here?” Dean’s voice was soft. She played with a stray thread on her shirt. Bobby had to be worried since they hadn’t checked in with him yet.

“Just about 2 hours.” Sam said as he looked at his watch. “Not including the twenty minutes it took me to find you.”

“Oh.” Dean went quiet. Her eyes trailed upwards at the sky. “Suns going down.” She said without moving her eyes from the sky. “Gonna get dark soon.”

Sam looked up at the sky. The sunset had turned the blue sky into a mix of oranges and purples, the dark night sky just beginning to seep through, the moon and a handful of stars making their way out.

“Do you know the way back to the car?” Dean looked over at Sam.

“I think so.” Sam scanned the stalks around them and found a light trail from soft walking. “Do you want to leave?”

Dean was quiet for a moment before looking back up at the sky and speaking.

“Can we stay a bit longer?” her voice was quiet. 

Sam smiled and pulled her closer.

“We can do that.”

*****

It was going on 9 o’clock. Sam had given Dean his flannel about two hours ago as the night chill started to set in. She had dozed off about an hour ago. Sam couldn’t find it in him to move her just yet. Instead he continued to gently stroke her hair while her head rested in his lap, watching the stars while she slept.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, making her stir slightly. She blinked blearily up at her brother and he smiled.

“You ready to head out?” he had to stop himself from laughing when she scowled and held her arms up, wanting to be carried. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He gently lifted her out of his lap and stood. He stretched his stiff muscles before bending down and gently picking her up like she was as light as a feather. 

He smiled to himself when she pulled the flannel tighter around her and snuggled closer.

 

“…Love you S’mmy.” Dean said sleepily.

“Love you too De.” Sam leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

*****

Sam tightened his grip on her as he tried to navigate them back to the car, trying not to get lost in the field as he began losing the trail he had found earlier.

He tried to keep the panic at bay when he noticed that he hadn’t come up on the edge of the field yet. But he really let it begin to show when Dean’s shivering started to increase. 

He strained his neck, trying to see over the top of the corn. He squinted as his eyes scanned what he thought was the horizon.

He had to stop himself from jumping with joy when he saw the reflection of the moon off the rear bumper of the Impala. He tightened his grip on Dean once again before picking up his pace towards the car.

*****

Once he had Dean laid out across the front bench, blanket draped over her shivering form, Sam climbed into the driver’s seat and cranked the heat. He looked down and smiled as she slid closer to him, resting her head in his lap once more. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep, younger than fifteen.

Sam took one last look before turning back onto the road. He sent a quick message to Bobby, letting him know of their whereabouts.

_ You’re still in Kansas?! What the Hell happened Sam?! _

_ You wouldn’t believe me if I told you we got lost in a cornfield would you? _

_ ….Fuckin idjits _

Sam smiled and laughed. 

He’d talk to Bobby more when they reached the salvage yard. For now though? He was content just running his fingers through that soft hair and looking out on the open road.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So there you go. Let me know how it is! :)


End file.
